


Hard

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mid-Season/Series 03 Hiatus, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod and Abbie tumble out of hell and into each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t write for a while because of reasons. And then I started smut and it got all messed up with plot and knitwear and then I took that out and returned it to pure smut. And I tried to add feelings to the smut. Which might have happened or not. Then I couldn't think of a title and picked this because it was hard to write again and other reasons.

They had barely fought their way past the many impossible gates of a maddening, turbulent hell and tumbled out of the underworld into this earthly realm before he kissed her. 

_Hard._

So very hard and long and deep and Abbie thought for a second she should say stop or wait or maybe later after they talked about just happened or at least talked about them but then something in her now kiss-addled brain reminded her that she had just spent what seemed like forever in that hell and if anyone deserved to be kissed deep and long and hard, it was her. 

And maybe he deserved to be kissed back, for being the one to trudge into depths of hell to find her and then get them both out through all the trickery and deception they met on the journey. Yes, after all this time, perhaps they both deserved this. After all, they only had each other.

She had no idea where they were nor did she care. She was with Crane and they were free from that nightmare and he was holding her like he would never let her go again. Abbie was also clueless as to when she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, possessing him like she was afraid he was just another illusion thrown at her by one of the denizens of the underworld. Did she do it while they were still down there, making their push to escape the last gate? Did she just do it now? 

She forgot about that question when his tongue delved past her lips once more and he tasted of... home and life and love and everything she imagined Crane would taste like while she was stuck in hell, left alone with her thoughts. Obviously her thoughts had turned to his mouth and lips and tongue a number of times. And other parts. Oh yes. When she thought she couldn't make it another moment, she closed her eyes and hoped their reunion would be like this. But maybe with a bed. 

He pressed her back against a cold stone wall and with this added support, she could push his coat down off of his shoulders. He let it slip to the ground and her mouth traveled elsewhere... down his neck where he tasted of salt and sweat and of his desperation to find her. Across his collar bones. When she could find no more skin to run her mouth over, she pushed his shirt off of his shoulder as far as she could. 

“Abbie... stop. Let me... here,” he said, pulling the shirt out of his breeches and over his head, throwing it to the ground with his coat. She slipped to her feet, her mouth now covering more of him, her tongue darting everywhere. He made a deep and primal sound she had never heard him make before as she flicked her tongue over one nipple and then the other, her fingers tracing the scar beneath his heart. His hands went to her hair, holding her there for just a little longer. She didn't want to stop, needing desperately to taste every bit of him. She had no clue that this thing between them, when it came to this, would be so powerful. So very intense. Crane, always talking about something, didn't even take a moment to discuss what they just survived and she didn't care. She wanted this moment with him to prove she was very much alive. Abbie had learned in her time in the the underworld that they were to be forever bound together in this life and the next. There was no need to not take this final step with him. No need to be scared to give him everything of herself. 

Abbie fought with all the buttons on his breeches, palming his erection through the fabric as she did so. His fingers joined hers in a contest to see who could get the buttons unfastened first. When she finally freed him from his pants, she went to her knees and looked up at him first before running her tongue over the tip of his cock, lapping up the hot and salty droplet forming there. As she took him into her mouth, she wrapped her fist around the base, covering what her lips couldn't. 

“What are you trying to do to me?” he asked as his hands went to the wall behind him and finding nothing to hold there. She didn't stop to answer him, instead taking him in as far as she could before letting him nearly slip out of her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head as she did so. He begged for things... so many things... and she wanted to do each one of them to him. But for now she cupped his balls with a hand, her nails grazing lightly over the delicate flesh, and listened to him groan with pleasure. “Oh, my dearest Lieutenant, keep that up and this will end all too soon.”

He was right. As much as she loved doing this to him, she wanted more. She needed to feel him inside of her and she wanted to see his eyes and his face as the two Witnesses became one. She let him slip from her mouth and he fell to his knees before her. She scrambled to get out of her jacket and shed her shirt and bra. He focused completely on her breasts, feeling the roundness of them in his hands and caressing her nipples. Crane helped her so she was on her back and he was over her, his mouth now replacing his fingers on her breasts, his fingers busy with the button and zipper on her pants. She lifted her bottom so he could drag them down, stopped only by her boots. She sat up and he sat beside her, the two of them working to get out of their boots and strip the rest of their clothing off. 

“Should we talk about this at all?” Abbie asked, watching him roll his stockings down his legs and put them aside. They were both naked in this dark and damp place and she didn't want to slow things down but she wanted to know that they'd be okay after this. 

“Those first horrifying days, whilst no one was certain what had really happened, I thought I had lost you forever. I realized I couldn't do this without you, Abbie, and it made me regret so many things I had done to you in the past, like leaving and not... I just knew I couldn't be the sole Witness and I was sure I would die. Then as we began to figure out how to save you, I thought constantly about what I wanted to do to you once you were home. What I wanted to do with you and I don't mean just this. I mean the rest of our lives... together. I know I don't deserve you but I want to be with you,” he said, lying beside her. He kissed her softly and oh so very sweetly and then stared into her eyes. “Do we need to talk more?” 

“Oh, hell no,” she said, and she gasped in surprise at how fast he could move. He nudged her legs apart and nestled his face between them, brushing his beard up the inside of one thigh and then the other. It made her laugh and she tried to hide that she was ticklish from him but it was too late. His tongue met her clit and her laughter turned into a moan of desire as he sucked her between his lips. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and all the days she spent away from him and this world began to melt away as he kept doing... that. He slid his fingers inside of her, crooking them just right and she couldn't believe how quickly he had her so close to the edge. She was rocking her hips against him and he experimented with what made her cry out the most, changing the amount of fingers he had in her and how hard he sucked at her clit. 

With the lack of light, she could barely make out his face – just enough to realize that he was staring at her with adoration in his eyes and that was enough. Abbie's back arched off the hard floor as she came, her hands gripping his hair even tighter as her orgasm rolled over her body like waves breaking against the shore. Crane didn't let up with his attentions, either, forcing her to finally cry out his name to get him to stop. 

He crawled up her body, hooking her legs with his arms so she was spread open wide to him. He brushed her clit with the tip of his cock and she moaned, still so sensitive from everything his mouth had done to her. She went to reach between them, to guide him in, but he slid in with ease, sinking into her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. This is the face she had wanted to see, as pure bliss moved across his expression. And naturally a little smirk of pride and that damn eyebrow. She had missed that eyebrow so much. 

“Talk to me. Tell me if you like it,” Abbie said, her hips moving in counterpoint to his. 

“How could I not?” he said, struggling with each word. He bit his bottom lip as she clenched around him, his cock filling her completely. He was no longer gentle, but thrust as hard as he could, as if he had to claim her as his own. She drew her nails down his back, claiming him, too, and he pressed into her with even more force. It was all so desperate, each of them insatiable for the other, and she writhed beneath him wanting more but knowing they could be no closer than this. 

She wasn't sure what it meant exactly to be _taken_ like in some romance novel, but this had to be close. And Abbie was sure she could throw in the term _with wild abandon_ for good measure. It was never how she had imagined their first time together but there would be a lifetime left for soft beds and candlelight and long nights exploring each other. After what they just went through, this was what they needed. 

Abbie pulled her legs up further, letting him sink in just a little bit more and that was it. He cried out her name as he came, just like she always imagined he would, and he fell against her, barely able to catch his breath. Even though the air was chilly, they were both covered in a sheen of sweat, their bodies sticking to the other as she moved her legs so they were around his hips, holding him there. 

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear, the two of them now wrapped in each other. He was still inside her and she enjoyed this intimate moment almost as much as she had enjoyed the sex. Almost. 

“For what?” she asked. 

“For being alive,” he said, kissing her softly now. She knew that they wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, and he finally slipped out of her body and reached for his coat to cover them the best he could. She bunched up their other clothing to use as pillows. They just survived hell... and heaven right afterwards. Who cared how wrinkled they'd be tomorrow. 

“Any clue where we are?” Abbie asked him, looking up at the night sky overhead. 

“I'm not even able to hazard a guess,” he answered. They'd have to figure that out later and find out how to contact Jenny. For now, they needed some rest. A few hours of deep, dreamless sleep went by before they were both woken by the warmth of the morning sun shining on them. Nothing around them was more familiar in the early light. Wherever they were was far away from anything or anyone else. He propped himself up over her, his fingers running across her skin where it was met by the soft glow of the sunshine and she could swear she was also glowing from inside. 

Crane was staring at her, his blue eyes so filled with joy that she couldn't stop the feeling of happiness and desire that was bubbling up in her. And his smile. God, his smile. She had rarely seen him smile like this. 

He looked up at the sky and then back at her. “Go away, bright sun, for I cannot wait for the night to come once more.” 

“Oh, I don't think you'll have to,” Abbie said, pulling him into her arms and kissing him. Hard. 

The End


End file.
